Numerous pumps have been developed in the past for use in connection with fluid circulation systems for swimming pools, spas, whirlpools and the like. Since a pump is the heart of a fluid circulation system, it should function optimally at all times in order for one to gain the maximal amount of use and enjoyment of the associated swimming pool, spa, etc. Consequently, any required replacement, repair or maintenance of the pump and its associated components must be conducted quickly and efficiently in order to reduce any downtime of the system as well as to reduce any associated labor costs. Because various components of many conventional pumps are assembled by threads, bolts or the like, assembly and disassembly of such pumps are often time-consuming, inefficient and costly.
Also, a pump should adapt easily to the specific configuration of the existing fluid circulation system. For example, a return line of the fluid circulation system (which is typically connected to the pump, directly or indirectly) could be positioned either horizontally, vertically, or in any position therebetween; and, therefore, the outlet of the pump must be aligned with the return line accordingly. However, many conventional pumps are not easily adaptable to a wide variety of configurations of fluid systems, and doing so typically involves substantial or total disassembly of the pumps. As a result, much time and labor are required to make the pumps adaptable. Sometimes, a contractor who has been retained to install the pump must carry on hand two sets of pumps, one having a vertically positioned outlet and one having a horizontally positioned outlet, in order to ensure he or she has the correct pump that will adapt to the specific configuration of the fluid circulation system. In view of the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for a pump that is designed for quick and easy assembly and disassembly and for selective configuration of its components to suit different operational requirements and configurations of the fluid circulation system.
In addition, many conventional pumps have strainer baskets that do not provide for an alternate and free fluid flow path when their associated strainer baskets become clogged with leaves and other large debris. As a result, the fluid flow through the pump becomes impeded, thereby resulting in the inefficient operation, or a complete failure of, the pump. Accordingly, there is a need for a pump that provides an alternate and free fluid flow path in the event that its associated strainer basket becomes clogged.